gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gboyers/archive4
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see /archive, /archive2 and /archive3 ---- ---- British Spelling Sorry, I didn't know they were British spelling. In Australia we use mainly British spelling which I guess is why I used to spell it like that, It's the Americans (mainly Eganio) on this wiki that made me think I was spelling it wrong. I have read that part of the policy. BTW, When I said your talk page was getting long, I didn't say it needed to be achieved, so I hope you were already planning it, and didn't just do it because of me. And you didn't reply for the part when I was being serious (that categories on Car Thefts). Thanks for your understanding about the spelling (at least I hope). 'Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Policy is similar to Wikipedia - it doesn't matter which spelling you use, but be consistent throughout an entire page (rather than throughout the entire site). I'm British, so I say colour, categorise etc. It's not a problem if you use -ize, but please don't go round changing British spellings into American just for the sake of it (which some people do). My Talk page gets archived every now and then (whenever I remember), it was quite overdue being archived again. What you did with car thefts etc is fine, I can't suggest anything else. Gboyers talk 22:50, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well once again, Australia uses British spelling. I also use colour. I wouldn't go around fixing -ise for -ize (or any British for American) if I knew that -ise was British. In fact, I copied and pasted it into Microsoft Word before I fixed it to see if it was acceptable (knowing that you typed up the page) and it came up with a red line (which reminds me, I better check my language settings). While patrolling, I saw a user change mum to mom and knowing the policy, I got confused as to why it mattered. I didn't make a big fuss over it by reverting the edit or anything, but I couldn't believe that a user wasted time on that. I admit, once on Roman I wrote trunk instead of boot just because I know that everyone understands trunk and not everyone boot. But I don't use any American language personally (American culture has a big influence on me/but not in language). Also, I don't know what was wrong with me when I edited Caddy, I even noticed the bad spelling in my edit summary. Thanks for fixing that. One other thing. Freeways in GTA IV was once called Freeways in the GTA IV rendition of Liberty City, which moved to Freeways in Liberty City in GTA IV, which a few days later I compressed to Freeways in GTA IV. I was thinking that Freeways in GTA IV would be much easier to find, and we all know that GTA IV takes place in Liberty City (anyone who wants to know about the freeways anyway). I noticed however that your the one that made Bridges in Liberty City in GTA IV, meaning that you have a reason for mentioning Liberty City? I think that one of them needs to be moved for consistency, but which one? Oh, and sorry for having one huge post and taking up all the space on your talk page again. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC)